User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Angel Magic
Introduction Angel magic refers to special type of light based spells created among angels. Angel magic is not the same as typical light or holy magic. It is of completely different nature, and does not follow the same rules. Those resistant to light does not automatically mean they are resistant to Angel Magic. Angel Magic is extremely powerful, to the point where it is a crime for any angel to teach it among humans or demons. Angel Magic can be used to Destroy multiverses and infinite Voids. Uses Barrier Creation Angel Magic is capable of conjuring barriers of light. Existence Erasure Angel Magic with some spells are capable of complete existence erasure of even infinite dimensional beings. Incineration Angel Magic can be capable of incinerating targets completely depending on the spell. Weapon Creation Angel Magic can be used to create light based weapons. Weapons capable of slaying immortals. Limitations * Those using angel spells without having a divinity level can be destroyed. * Can be neutralized by Demon Magic. * Strength of spells are dependent on the strength of the user. As Astaroth was able to catch a lance made of light with her fingers thrown by Aria because her Divinity level was too low. Known Spells Hermaeus Dragon Remia puts two palms forward in a kamehameha like gesture and shoots out a light dragon out of her palm. This has ruptured through complex universes Immortal Hydra Remia summons a light hydra from behind her for protection. The Hydra will deflect all attacks that come her way, and any heads destroyed will regen. The Hydra can also shoot powerful beams of light that can pierce through even the greatest of barriers Light Shower Remia puts her hand up, and powerful beams of light rain down from the sky onto a target. This is capable of destroying someone's entire body, or piercing them, and having them trapped into the ground. Holy Lance: Remia can form a light lance in her hand. She throws it with great accuracy, and upon contact she can destroy a very large area depending on the force it is charged with and thrown with. Dual Holy Lance: Remia forms two lances in her hands this time. She uses the one in her right hand as a distraction by having it explode prematurely near the target. Damaging, stunning, and blinding them. While the one in her left is thrown with even more force than the right, she aims for the head, insta killing them. Epsilon Eruption Remia makes light beams erupt from the ground. These light beam pillars will burn the target away into nothingness if they make contact. They will constantly erupt from under the target. She uses this as a finish, test, or a distraction. Light Flash Remia covers herself in holy aura, she flies at speeds far superior to her normal speed and attacks the target with tremendous force. She either uses her light swords, or her kicks to do the attack. God-Infernal Ignia This is Remia's most powerful attack. Her wings become wings of complete fire. She puts her finger in the sky and charge up in light and fire energy. She does a downward slash and whatever is lined up with her finger is cut in half by flaming light. This can cleave an entire complex multiverse in half. Light Aura Conversion Remia covers the target in light aura. She then is able to hold them in place with her hand, or fling them around all over the place. Begone Remia explodes in powerful light energy, instantly blowing away anything around her. The force is enough to send someone back to the ends of the universe. Halberd of Extinction Remia summons an extremely large Halbred of pure white light behind her from a portal. She uses telekinesis to aim the halbred. She launches it at the target, whatever makes contact with the halbred is erased from existence. The speed of the halbred outclasses even her own speed, which is among the highest. Meaning that the only thing they see, is her gesturing the halbred to fly toward them, before they are instantly pierced and erased. Heaven's 13 legion Defense Remia puts out a large golden shield in front of her. The shield is as big as an entire mountain. When a person or attack makes contact with the shield, it blows it/Them away. It reflects almost all things. She can use this as she thinks of an plan while the shield protects her from harm. Frenzy Kicks From a distance, Remia does a series of fancy kicks, breakdances, and other tricking moves. Each kick, sends out a blade of energy that is capable of slicing a target in half. She mixes her martial arts up to throw them off. Double Palm Force When someone appears behind Remia attempting to hit her, she can dodge, and hit them in the stomach and chest with her palms. A light blast is used when they make contact, either obliterating the target or pushing them away. Field of Misery Remia stomps her foot, shaking the entire surface of a planet, throwing someone off balance. Light swords erupt from all over the ground. Piercing Divine Beams Light beams that are insanely compressed, are shot out Remia's fingers. These beams can pierce the greatest of defenses. Grand Smite Remia charges up in holy light energy, and points her arm at a target and unleashes a powerful blast. The light explosion is so powerful and bright, it can temporarily blind an entire universe. If a human saw it, they are permanently blind. God-Infernal Volcania Remia grabs her shoulders and body is covered in a mixture of light and flame aura. She shoots out flaming light balls from every direction. Illuminate True Thrust Remia With either her feet, fists, or swords, she can do a thrust attack where light shoots out at the target instantly. This is her fastest attack. Illuminate Staff Remia summons an extremely powerful golden staff. She spins it around to deflect a barrage of attacks, ranged or melee. Universe Destroyer Ball Remia flicks a ball of energy at the target. If it is dodged, she can detonate it, the explosion covers an entire universe. If they get hit directly by the ball, the damage is magnified by 1000. Heavenly Crush Duma raises her spear in the air with light energy, she slashes downward, creating a massive light attack causing mass destruction. 13 Balls of Destruction Duma forms 13 balls of light around her. She spins them all around her spear, and they form a circle around her spearhead. She then fires them at the target. If they make contact they create a huge light explosion. If they miss, the balls seperate from the target and fire at the target like projectiles. Feel My Might! Duma channels energy into her spear. She point it in the air, forming a massive ball of light energy above her head. She points at the target with her spear, the ball flies towards them at insane speed, and when the ball hit's anything, it will cause a massively explosion, that will then become a black hole sucking the target into nothingness Touch Burn Whenever Duma's spear makes contact with a target, she say's "Burn" and they are covered in flames. The flames will burn for eternity. God-Infernal Scorchia Duma forms a sphere of light around the target. She then does a closing hand motion, flames appear around it from all angles. She squeezes her hand tighter, and the barrier explodes in fire and light energy eradicating whatever was in it. Holy Divinity Cloak Duma forms a barrier of condensed light around her body. For a short period, this will make her impervious to being dealth damage by melee and ranged attacks. Angel's Fall Duma summons millions of weapons from the sky. Spears, Swords, Kitanas, Halberds, and greatswords rain down on wherever she is pointing. Impaling the target millions of times over. If they are still alive, they are completely pinned into the ground. She then makes them all explode in a chain reaction, leaving nothing left of the target. Infinite Smite Duma charges up her spear in holy energy, she then swings her spear at the target, causing an infinite explosion of light and holy energy. Stops whenever the target is erased. Heaven's Will Duma's eyes glow up, and she is covered in light energy removing any harmful effects from her body. Straight Annihiliation Duma attempts to slash the opponents head off with her spear head, whenever it is dodged, She then points the back end of it on their body. A powerful light blast is shot out the back end. Ripping a hole through their entire body. Trifecta Duma points her spear at a target, a light triangle forms around it. She shoots the triangle at the target causing a massive explosion. The Beginning of the End Lucifer puts her arms forward in a way similar to vegeta's final flash. She powers up in light angelic energy, and she fires a powerful blast of angelic light at the target. This attack can wipe out an entire multiverse easily upon contact. Purge of Heaven Lucifer points her arm forward and fires powerful light blasts at the target. This attack can be spammed. Chains of God Lucifer points one hand in the air and clouds of light form above her head. Huge golden chains lash out and attempt to entagle the target. Duo Annihilation Lucifer creates a double of herself. They both fire an infinite amount of light swords at the target. Last Ditch Lucifer can vanish before being hit by something by dissembling her body in light particles. Crescent Kick Frenzy Lucifer does kicks in the air from a distance at the target, blades of light shoot out of her feet and cut whatever they come in contact with in half. Axe Crush Lucifer raises her leg and does a powerful Axe kick charged up with divine light energy. Upon slamming her foot down, a massive explosion is created. Destroying everythin it its range. Soccer Lucifer crosses her arms, puts a light barrier around her legs, and starts kicking away projectiles. This attack can send any long ranged attacks back where they came from. Category:Blog posts